Qibing 0
The Qibing (Chinese: 奇兵, lit. "Wonderful Soldier") is a wanzer model in Front Mission 3. It is produced by Shanghai Steel of the DHZ and was exclusively used by the Imaginary Number pilots, considering the fact that the model can never be bought from wanzer shops nor visible in the product section of the Shanghai Steel's website. The Qibing only appears in the Emir Klamsky storyline, specifically in the Futai Tunnel and Misumi Harbor stages. History As the Qibing wanzer only have the number 0 behind its name, it is implied that they are likely to be prototypes made for field tests and to deliver important data for further Imaginary Numbers wanzers. In fact, later Imaginary Numbers used different wanzers specialized in one role (although exceptions are present): * Shunwang (assault) * Lenghe (melee) * Mingtian (launcher) The Qibing wanzer's inverted knees assumes that the Imaginary Numbers had the idea of an uncommon wanzer leg type for more efficient mobility and better evasion capability. Overview The Qibing has above-average armor, very high defensive capabilites, agility and mobility, but on the other hand low output, suggesting it to be a melee-oriented design. Qibing arms do not have high accuracy, however they are still better than other wanzer models with the same level of weight and armour, thus they are also suited for assault or assault-melee setups. Appearances Only six Qibings ever appear over the course of Front Mission 3's Emma storyline; four on the Futai Tunnel stage and two on the Misumi Harbor stage. As they perform better than most wanzers at the time, it is highly advised for the player to try and capture at least one of them. Two Qibings may appear on the Taipei battle simulator stage in the Real Battle difficulty. This wanzer can be obtained Futai tunnel battle during Emma story line. Statistics Body= * HP: 452 / 542 / 678 / 813 / 949 / 1157 / 1310 / 1423 * Weight: 42 * Power: 231 * Defense: 15% / 30% / 45% / 60% * Battle Skill: Revenge II |-|Arms= * HP: 284 / 335 / 394 / 465 / 548 / 644 / 758 / 894 * Weight: 20 * Accuracy: +5% / +8% / +13% / +22% / +37% * Battle Skill: Topple Punch |-|Legs= * HP: 372 / 438 / 517 / 610 / 717 / 844 / 993 / 1171 * Weight: 55 * Movement: 5 squares * Booster: 2 / 4 / 5 / 6 levels * Dash: 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 squares * Evasion: 4% / 10% / 16% / 24% * Battle Skill: Damage Fix 200 Trivia *Tips on acquiring this wanzer: **Use Eject Punch Skill ( Tiandong 3 arm); after ejecting enemy pilot, quickly kill enemy pilot with machine gun or shotgun. ** Equip your ranged (rifle, missile, etc.) wanzer pilots with pilot killing skills such as Pilot Damage 1 (Drake M2C arm), Pilot Damage 2 ( Laiying 1 arm), or Pilot Damage 3 (Genie arm). The death of the pilot leaves the wanzer inert and intact. ** If enemy wanzer gets severely damaged, the enemy pilot has chance to surrender. A blinking white flag will appear, and the next non-lethal damage sustained will trigger the enemy to surrender. Category:Wanzers